


【脸鱼|罗戴厄】都灵日落

by Sunsie



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsie/pseuds/Sunsie
Summary: 厄齐尔会来尤文吗？萨米赫迪拉居然需要从小报消息来揣测厄齐尔的近况





	【脸鱼|罗戴厄】都灵日落

又一次在下午醒来。没有一丝声响的寂静的午后，只有被微风扬起的白色窗纱上的一角粉红昭示着时间。已经临近傍晚了。  
赫迪拉站起来，走到阳台上，白色的石质栏杆颗粒粗糙，手摸上去还有盛夏的余温，即使刺得赫迪拉手又痛又痒，却仍爱不释手似的摩挲着。  
“亲爱的你在这，”女友走过来拥抱他，雪纺的长裙扫过他的小腿，“我以为你还在睡。”赫迪拉顺手搂过女友，轻吻她的脸颊，没有说话，只是静静地注视着远方日落的方向。  
都灵的日落很美。  
此处应当说这句话。赫迪拉心里想。但这话该留给那个人。  
卧室里电话响了一下便失去声音——赫迪拉冲回卧室接起电话——但这不过是得得的马蹄，是个打错电话的过客。  
厄齐尔今天有比赛吗？此情此景不该问出这句话，美人在怀赫迪拉应该放下这位远在日不落国度踢球的同乡。但是他放不下。  
赫迪拉手机里有一个号码在这个夏天再没理由打出。是真的没有理由吗？还是不敢打。  
打电话过去该问什么——你还好吗？太苍白的问题；你怎么退出国家队了？答案写在告示上；英超踢起来怎么样？这个问题早该问的。还有一个问题他不敢问出口——这个问题太大了，不是他们两个就能做得了主——你愿意来尤文踢球吗，这个问题太突兀了，厄齐尔没有来尤文的理由，尤文也没有非厄齐尔不可的原因，为了他赫迪拉？这种可能他想都不敢想。今夏的转会窗大新闻纯属意外：C罗转会尤文。这样的事情谁也没想到，但却是给了赫迪拉新思路——他可以打电话给他和C罗共同的好友厄齐尔告知此事并且顺势提出：来尤文踢球吗？你，我，克里斯，还和从前一样，我们共舞意甲。  
号码在拨出去的最后一刻还是被删除了。共同好友？厄齐尔在皇马的日子不过三年，他在阿森纳却已五年了，他离开的日子总比他在的日子长。皇马如此，国家队也会如此。分开好像成了所有人和厄齐尔关系的结局，谁也没能陪他走过一切风风雨雨。可谁又能陪谁走过一生呢？小鲷鱼长大了就会从你身边游走，草地上的拥抱颈侧的亲吻庆祝的啤酒披着国旗的拥抱都不能困住他分毫，他是永远自由的，好像只有他靠近你拥抱你，你却不能去追逐他。厄齐尔又像塞壬，一开口就能将水手的魂魄勾走，你去追逐他只会落入一个更深的陷阱，堕入地狱还是升上天堂都不再重要，只想和他在一起。赫迪拉从来没有为什么球赛以外的事祈祷过。但当他放下手机，他想如果接电话之前为之祈祷，祈祷电话那头的过客变成归人。  
赫迪拉实在想过很多话想要告诉日落方向的那个人。但是每一句都没能出口。从厄齐尔转会阿森纳开始，到他赫迪拉自己去了尤文，再到C罗转会尤文，每一个午睡睡过头的傍晚赫迪拉都想给厄齐尔打电话，每一个雨夜都会望着白色窗纱后的都灵城出神，每一个圣诞节都会想那个不过节的人今天在干什么，每一个，每一个，这些矫情的想法不会累积，只能消散。散在弥漫的酒精里，散在地中海的冬季夏季，散在这蹉跎的时光里。  
最后千言万语也只能散成一句话。  
“都灵的日落很美。”


End file.
